


Five Suitors For Sansa Stark

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light drabble based on the Ashford Tourney Theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Suitors For Sansa Stark

 

** The Baratheon Champion **

Gold of hair and green of eye, Joffrey is everything she imagined a prince should be. He smiles at her, takes her hand at times, and sets her heart fluttering.   
  
Joffrey Baratheon is the champion Sansa dreamed of in her younger years, and her days are spent in visions of their children, just as her nights are spent in dreams of him. 

She begs her father not to send her away, not to ruin this reverie. Instead of being thrust into reality, she lands inside a nightmare.

Hours after her father’s death, he finds her in her rooms, staring at the wall. Stark blood still stains her gown. Sansa hopes it never can be scrubbed clean.

His taunts and words mean nothing, hurt her not because she is nothing but a stupid girl, with stupid dreams. But when Joffrey shows her Eddard Stark’s head and commands Meryn Trant to hurt her, she knows her champion is one who only looks the part.

** The Tyrell Champion **

It is like a song, to have a hero waiting for her. There is some joy, some hope again in Sansa Stark’s life. She dreams of meeting the heir of High Garden, of being a dutiful little wife, of being a true bird and flying away from King’s Landing.

They say he is a scholar, a breeder, kind and gentle and would be strong, if not for his crippled leg. She even hears he is handsome. Yet there is no true champion in Willas, not when he has never even met her, not when the entire arrangement is made by his grandmother.

Somehow the villain schemes and breaks their plots and she is quickly betrothed to another. Willis has the temperament and hobbies as a champion must, but he is not one for her.

For what is a champion if they cannot protect their lady?

** The Lannister Champion **

The ugly little man protects her, in his own way. He keeps her from the king and does not follow the will of his father. But their is little much else that Tyrion can do. 

Sansa’s head was still filled with dreams and songs, even just a little, until she hears the news of her brother and mother’s death. She cries for days in silence apart from others, unable to contain her grief when she is alone. Even lemon cake cannot console her.

The young ones are both gone too, and Arya likely dead. Sansa would want anything to have her sister, safe and here, and not out in the world alone. Even Joffrey’s torment is better than the trials of the empty roads. But she is the last Stark, and she would have Winterfell and home. 

Instead she is left with the godswood and a husband who would champion her if only he knew how.

**The Hardyng Champion**

Bold, strong, and anything but true. Harry the Heir becomes Harry the Lord, after a sad accident takes little Robin flying. Despite the tragedy, Harry is the darling of his people when he ascends to the Eyrie’s weirwood throne. 

He is not the darling of his wife. Sansa keeps the castle running, makes sure all preparations are in place for the long winter that comes quickly now. Harry meets with his council, trains in the yard, and hears petitions as any proper lord must.   
  
They do not speak, ever, and they barely interact. He dances with her, every now and again, but mostly to please their people and their house. At meals, he speaks more with his lords than his lady wife. But Sansa has Mya and the ladies of the Vale. It is not a happy time, but it is better than she has had.

Duty is done, each night. He will not spurn her bed, not when she is to bear his heirs. But little words pass between the pair, and it would be sad, if she were still the girl who left Winterfell, who believed in songs and dreams and love, of having someone to champion her and defend her.

He could be a champion if he wished, but even a trueborn Stark is not enough to sway him.

**The Targaryen Champion**

She waits at the edge of the godswood, until her sister comes to take her arms.  This is not what she had expected, when she returned to the North, but it is anything better than she could have hoped for.

He is tall and handsome, in his own dark way, beneath the heart tree. They say their needed words as she approaches, holding a steady gaze between them all the while.

He does not look a champion, he does not act a champion, but he knows how and he would be it, for her. Jon is not the champion she wanted, but he is the one she needs when the night turns cold and dark.

Tenderly, he pulls her in for their first kiss. It is gentle and chaste, but their is a strength in his grip and a tightness in the hand he presses into her lower back that assures her he will protect her against the dark and terrors that approach. She leans against that assurance and presses her lips harder against her own.

That night they cement their union as husband and wife, and he is as calm and loving as she had hoped all the others would be.

Jon is her champion in every way that matters, and she loves him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


End file.
